Shadows
by DarkRose66
Summary: A new jewel from the Corona Aurora has been uncovered by a father/daughter archaeology team. Now the poor girl is playing a deadly game of keep away. A game that got even more dangerous when a certain ninja takes an interest in the resourceful girl. Kamdor /OC Please let me know what you think, Read and Enjoy, but don't for get to review please.


** I hope you all enjoy the new story. Amber is my OC. I don't own Power Rangers. The rating is for gore and just in case of future chapters. Language has a mind of its own. It all depends on how the story turns out.

Chapter 1: Discovery

"See anything yet, Amber?" a man shouted to a girl who was hooked in a harness climbing down into a hole in the middle of the mountains. An old mine more or less.

"Not yet," a girl's voice answered her father. They came to this old mine to find artifacts to put in the new exhibit at the museum that was all about mining.

"Your heavier then I remember," he father joked.

"You're real funny," Amber said as she let her hands run down the walls as she was lowered. Her headlamp light danced in the dark until it hit something that caught her eye.

"Dad hold up," Amber called up. She stopped and ran her hands along the side were her headlamp had stopped. At the center of the light was a red gem stuck in the wall. Using the tools strapped to her waist gently picked out the gem from the rock. Getting a good look she called up, "Pull me up."

She felt the rope tighten as she was pulled up. She slide the gem stone into her shorts pocket to keep it safe. The gem gave Amber a weird feeling. She saw daylight and her father's friendly face as he spoke, "So what did we find?"

"This," she said as she pulled the gem out of her pocket and up to the sun to see its translucencies

"Hello. Where did you find this?" her dad asked as he just stared at it.

"It was waged in the wall of the cavern," she explained.

"Take it over to the tent, so we can pack up and head back to the museum. A piece like this shouldn't be left out in the open. I have a friend to call," he told her as she unhooked herself from the climbing rope, but still wearing the climbing harness.

"Who?" her father said, "We were talking not too long ago. He told me he was looking for certain gem stones and think this could be one of them."

"Ok," Amber said, "Well as long as I get a chance to look at it before you give it to him."

Amber didn't know why her father wanted to give away the gem, but she just shrugged it off and walked to their tent were their dig equipment. She put the gem back in her pocket as she walked into the tent and packed up the equipment and walked it over to the her dad's truck and packed it up along with her headlamp. She was so wrapped up in undoing her climbing harness that she didn't hear someone approach her from behind.

"Hey, sweet heart I've lost something maybe you can help me find it," a voice she didn't reconigze said behind her. She turned around only to find a gun in her face, causing her to back up into the tailgate of the truck. The one holding the gun looked like a black and green cat of some sort. He just cocked his head to side and laughed at her reaction, "I'll ask you again since you look so nice. I'm looking for something. Maybe you can help me."

"What did you lose?" Amber asked looking for way out of this without getting shot.

"A gem stone. In matter a fact the one that you found in the cavern," he said as he lowered his gun and walked right up to her, "Be a good girl and hand it over."

"Its in the truck. In one of the boxes," she studdered. He walked around her and to the truck.

"Which one?" he ordered.

"I don't remember. Its hard to with someone threating me," she said. Amber didn't know if he caught the lie yet, but the gem stone was still in he shorts pocket, "Try the big tool box on the left."

"Mig did you get it yet?" another one said as he approached from behind. Unlike the other he was black and orange cat. She just stood their looking for one of them to slip up long enough to get away.

"Not yet Benglo. She said it was in one of the boxes she packed up," the one called Mig answered the other as he completely tore through the back of the truck. Amber saw an opperituty when both of them weren't looking. She slowly started backing till she got to a the side of a tree and then she turned and took off.

"Get her," she heard them yell behind her. Amber's prime motive now was to find her dad and get out of here. All she heard was a loud crash behind her. She turned to see one of her pursures on the ground out cold and the other fighting with the red ranger. She reconized the ranger from the news. Amber watched the ranger fight for a second till all reality hit her when she felt someone grab her. She looked up to see the yellow ranger, "Come on. Believe me you don't want to be sticking around for this."

"Makes sense. Wait my dad's still back there?" Amber told her.

"He's ok. The fearcats didn't get a hold of him," the ranger told her as they heard the fearcat who got knocked out start getting up, "Um you may want to keep running now."

"Yeah. It's a good thing I know these mountains," Amber said as she took off the other direction as the ranger charged at the fearcat now on his feet. She kept running not realizing she was being followed and it wasn't a ranger or fearcat.

She finally stopped when she came to small river. Amber sat down straight down and breathing really hard. Her legs didn't want to move anymore. She had no idea how far she ran or if she if she was even safe. It sure seemed safe now, but something wasn't right. It was starting to get dark and the worse part she felt like she was being watched. Painfully she managed to stand up again and look around. She didn't see anything, but she knew something was out there. Her gut told her. Backing up slowly, she end up backing up into someone. She knew it wasn't a tree. Trees don't breath.

***Well here's the first chapter. Left you with a cliff hanger. Guess you'll have to come back to see who she ran into….


End file.
